mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wee-Willy Wobbler: Gavin Stacks, the story of his Town in Toy City
About 'The Wee-Willy Wobbler' The paper moon sat heavily in the corner of sky. Dots of white stars lit the buildings of Toy City and the surrounding automobiles and cobbled streets, too. In the Stacks residence, a little hairy boy known as Gavin Stacks would be the character and situations revolving around his head would be true. For Toy City is a place for fun. "Gavin the Hair. Gavin the Ape. Stacks BigFoot. Stacks of Hair. Grabbin' Gavins Hair. I've had it with this!", says Gavin who is spitting with rage. Standing hairily in the mirror, brushing his Chewbacca-like fur from his eyes and cheeks, "Let them laugh at me." A tear rolls down his eyelid and stops immidiately at the hairline. Toy City's Mayor had been on the news this morning. Lord 'Pete the Discreet' so we called him. He announced that Rainbows and New Sky had been rebuilt. This meant that day time would be brighter and happier but it only made things worse. For Stacks of Hair, this meant he could plot any kind of revenge he wanted. This meant that with New Sky and Rainbows, a storm is only around the corner. Gavin is sat on his little bed. Nobody knows what is about to happen to Toy City but him only. His room is small and round, like what living in a plant pot would be like. Only a bed is in there and is much like the rest of his home. The kitchen has 1 oven. The living room - a sofa. For Gavin, this was life before he became hairy. Now he lives in his mind on his little bed in his plantpot home. Too many years of other toys picking on him, other toys teaming up and robotically laughing and pulling at his wads of fur...too much time wasted being a nobody. On his bed, Gavin lifts his hairy paws up to his forehead. He presses on his temples and his eyes roll backwards. His breathing slows down until his pulse stops. He enters his own world... "Welcome to Toy City!" The paper moon is now green. White stars are minimal and have turned red and evil. All toys and buildings around the city have been destroyed and disfigured. Gavin's hands plop down to his lap. His eyes open slowly. He stands up and walks towards the mirror. "I'm bald...I...I am bald!!" yells Gavin in a panic of happiness. He runs out of his bedroom and towards the exit of Toy City. It is a large door that only humans may pass through and for today, Mr. Stacks will be a real human. As Gavin willingly jogs towards the door of Life Itself he pauses and looks back at his home and life. He shrugs, and pushes the door open. The door swings open quickly and Gavin panics as there is only a black hole or 'pit'. A big electrical sign glows up in Red with an arrow pointing SOUTH and with little joined up writing that says 'jump to freedom!'. Gavin couldn't be so stupid? Yes. He could be. He takes a step back and closes his eyes. He imagines a ladder and there be it, a ladder to get down. As he touches the bottom he opens his eyes. A dimly lit corridor progresses to another large door. On the door says, "Enter for Life". Gavin walks in and is met by a distant bloke yet to make an acquaintance. The room is smelly and damp. A yellow-lit room with drip-drips and rusty cages on all walls. Gavins bald skin begins to goosebump. He knows that was a first...The distant character grunts and turns around. Gavin can see the man. The man is very muscly and doesn't seem too life loving. He suddenly begins to sniff heavily and grunt loudly. He rages and stands quickly. Little did Gavin Stacks know that this...monster was chained to the chair in which he stood. The man broke free and charged towards Gavin. "I am Mike. Here at The Mansion, we like to act accordingly. Behave or die." For the story of Toy City and Gavin Stacks is over. Go to bed. Go to sleep. Gavin wakes up in Basement #2. A room surrounded by Mirrors and Combs. Gavin is hairy again, there is no paper moon or starry nights and he never witnessed a Rainbow. For Toy City is a made up place full of wonders and happiness. "My name is Stacks of Hair. Welcome to The Mansion. May your stay be a delightful one."